Christmas Cullen Style
by lightningbug42
Summary: Bella spends Christmas with the Cullens. After eclipse before breaking dawn. Rated T for suggested themes.
1. Chapter1 The Tree

**A/N: I unfortunatly do not own Twilight series or characters Stephanie Meyers does :( **

Christmas Cullen Style

**BPOV**

"This going to be soo much fun Bella!" screeched Alice as Edward helped me out of the car. "Alice can't you at least wait till I'm out of the car before you start going crazy?" I asked annoyed. "Bella aren't you excited Christmas is on Friday!" Alice said while jumping up and down happily. "So what's the big deal? We still have 5 days till Christmas." I asked. "Bella we have to start decorating the house! Come on!" Alice said excitedly, turning with Edward to go into the house. Slowly and grudingly I followed them inside but stopped half way through the door when I saw Emmett and Jasper carrying the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen. And Christmas decorations were everywhere. Alice then turned and charges towards me, grabs me and pulls me through the door, while saying "Come help me pick out Christmas decorations." She then pulls me towards an area with boxes full of Christmas tree bulbs and starts going through it. I turn to find Edward when a tree bulb goes flying centimeters from my nose, hits Jasper and shatters. I turn and look at Alice who starts screaming at jasper and Emmett saying "I told you the light should hit it at a 90 degree angle not 95!" She then flies toward s them and slightly moves it and says "If you want anything done right you've got to go do it yourself!". She then turns to me and calmly says "Bella come and help me decorate the tree." As if she hadn't been just about to kill two vampires. Thankfully my savior, Edward appeared at my side and said "Sorry Alice but Bella and I have to finish wrapping gifts." While swiftly picking me up and carrying me to his room. I looked up and said "Thanks for rescuing me down there." Alice suddenly yelled up "I heard that, and I know you guys aren't going to wrap presents. Your lucky it's the holidays and im feeling generous." Edward laughed as he gently closed the door. I went to the bed and layed down as Edward sat beside me and timidly asked "What do you want for Christmas?" I rolled my eyes and said "You already Know what I want. I want you and to become a vampire without having to get married." He then said "Bella be resonable, what else do you want?", "Nothing" I answered. "Fine" he sighed and said "you'll tell me sooner or later." "I then turned to him and said "What do you want?". "for you to be my wife and for you to let me buy you a new car."He said happily. "Be reasonable Edward" I answered mockingly. "You look exhausted" he said pulling the covers around me and taking me into his arms is I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up to Alice screaming "BELLA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" I looked over at Edward confused saying "What the hell?" in which he sheepishly answered with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry about leaving it but I have to have something for chapter 2. plz review :) **


	2. Chapter2 Shopping

**A/N:**** I unfortunately do not own Twilight series or characters Stephanie Meyers does :( **

Christmas Cullen Style

**BPOV**

"Edward why is Alice calling me?" I asked

"well I told her that you'd go shopping with her." he answered sheepishly. "Edward" I growled "why would I agree to that? You know I hate shopping"

"Esme told me that we needed to get Alice out of the house and so I thought that shopping would be the perfect thing."he answered shyly.

"Please Bella." he asked as his eyes turned to liquid topaz.

"Fine, but you owe me" I answered a little dazed

"Bella hurry up! We don't have all day" Alice yelled up the stairs

"Calm down Alice, I'm coming." while jumping out of bed to got dressed. As soon as I finished Edward picked me and ran me downstairs to where Alice was standing.

"Its about time Bella, Let's go!"Alice said impatiently.

I turned to Edward and said "Bye".

He bent to my ear and said whispered "Bye Love" and then slowly and softly kissed me.

"Bella, Hurry Up !" bellowed Alice as I ran out to the car all the while tripping over myself , Alice was driving so fast I didn't dare to look out the speedometer...or open my eyes. We finally reached Port Angels and I followed Alice as she led me towards a department store.

As soon as we got in she asked "so what are you going to get Edward"

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Well what are you going to get for Jasper" I wondered.

"Payback" she said with a sinister grin

"what did he do" I asked scared

"For telling me I could only go gift shopping to day, no Christmas decorations and no decorating when we get home." she said annoyed

"Ill bet you'll want to get Edward back for making you go shoppping with me today."

"O.K., but what are we doing"I said curiously

"Well..." Alice said as she led me into the lingerie section and said "we're going to drive them crazy!" she said excitedly, as she pulled out a baby blue lace bra and thong.

"You're going to tease Edward and send lust vibes to Jasper. He'll then turn to me and I wont touch him." she laughed viciously

"They'll both be in hell" she said excitedly.

I looked at the outfit and back at Alice and asked if there were any outfits with more clothing to them. She told me to get a dressing room and that she would take care of it. As I waited I started to get scared and thought "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!" after a few minutes of reason I settled to think about what Edward's face would look like. Alice returned with a blue corset and matching boy shorts, a cheetah bra and underwear, and a blood red bra and bikini underwear.

"This is going to be soo much fun" Alice said happily as we left the store. While in the car she said "go up to his room and change into the cheetah set. Just make sure you surprise him, then come down and feel lustful around Jasper." "Oh yeah, put clothes put clothes on before you come down. You have 5 minutes." she said as she pulled into the garage. Soon as the car stopped I got out and ran up stairs to Edwards room to change.

**A/N: today was homecoming at school...so we had pep rally which was INTENSE. Thx 4 the reviews...keep reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter3 Special Gifts

**A/N:**** I unfortunately do not own Twilight series or characters Stephanie Meyers does :( **

Christmas Cullen Style:Chapter3-Surprise

**BPOV**

As soon as I got to his bathroom I slipped out of my clothes and pulled the cheetah set out and put it on. I stood in the bathroom waiting for him to come in.

"Bella?" I heard him call.

"Yes, just a minute." I then opened the door of the bathroom and let the light wash over me. I looked at his face and all I could see was a blank look of shock. At that point I charged at him and we landed on the bed. As soon as I started kissing him he said "Bella..."in a agonized and pleading tone as he pushed me off of him. "Bella, why would you do this to me? You know we can't ." Edward asked in a strained tone.

"Payback" I said happily getting up to go change.

"Payback?" he said annoyed, blocking my way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, payback for making me go shopping with Alice today!"

"Oh" he said allowing me to slip through the door.

Jasper was sitting on the couch reading when I entered the living room. "Hey Bella " he said absently as I went to sit down. Seconds later Edward was siting in a chair pulling me into his arms.

"This is way to perfect." I thought to myself . At that moment I started feeling as lustful as possible. Suddenly Jasper looked up at us and then at me. He smiled and slipped out the room.

"Jasper get away from me, I don't feel like it. Just deal with your emotions!"Alice yelled as she entered the living room. "Alice, these aren't my emotions they're Bella's!" Said Jasper exasperated.

"If I was allowed to put up Christmas decorations you could've been my muse." Alice shrugged simply.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked walking into the living room an hour later. "Charlie called and said he got the Christmas tree."

"Yeah I'm ready" I said getting up and saying "Bye" to everyone.

"Are you going to help me decorate the tree?" I asked curiously.

"If its all right with Charlie, sure." He answered smiling. We pulled into the driveway and went into decorate the tree. "That was fun" I said laying in my bed with Edwards arms around me.

"Yeah" he said absently.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously

"Bella..." he hesitated

"Yes" I answered wearily

"What if I gave you what you wanted for Christmas, would you be happy?" he asked.

"I'm already happy, but I'll be really pleased." I answered hesitantly.

"O.K." he said in a tone of finality. He then started humming my lullaby, and I involuntarily drifted off to sleep. The next morning was Christmas morning. After Edward left to be with his family I went down stairs to open presents with Charlie. After lunch I told Charlie that I was invited to dinner with the Cullens. As I left he said "Have fun Bells" as he went to the T.V. Edward was at my door as soon as I parked the truck. "You look beautiful" he said as he looked me over in my royal blue V-neck dress.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Merry Christmas Bella !" everyone shouted as I walked through the door

"Thanks, and merry Christmas to you!" I replied smiling. After we all exchanged gifts and we sang carrols...well more they sang carrols and I just marveled at their voices. Everyone started drifitng off to use and play with their gifts. Until Edward and I were the only ones left in the living room.

"I have one more gift for you" Edward looked and said to me as he carried me up to his room. He sat me down on his bed and started kissing me softly until it turned intense. Grudgingly I pushed him away. Confused he said to me "Do you want me to stop?"

"No,...but only do this if you really want to." I answered wearily. He then kissed me softly in response, and this time I didn't push him away.

"What time is it?" I asked the next day smiling while turning to face Edward

"It's 2p.m." He answered smiling. As he went to kiss me he asked "how do you feel?"

"Great" I answered happily. As I was taking my shower I thought should give Edward a special Christmas gift. So I called him in and he sat on the counter.

"I have a belated Christmas gift..." I said happily

"Let's ELOPE!"


End file.
